The Song
by csupernova
Summary: It's a BTS fanfict about Yoongi's secret love for his Jimin. Yoonmin / Yoongi / Jimin.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE SONG**_

Cast :

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

 _nae mame kkoccgaruga tteodanina bwa_  
 _neol wihaeseo haejugopeun ildeuri cham manha_  
 _naui maeumi nae sarangi_  
 _deo isangeun samkigi himdeureo (Lovelyz-ah choo)  
_

* * *

Yoongi melangkah lesu di lorong kampusnya. Kemarin malam ia dipaksa bekerja lembur oleh atasannya karena pengunjung cafe sedang banyak dan Seokjin yang harusnya menjaga shift malam sedang ijin terlambat. Jadilah ia lembur hingga pukul 1 malam dan ia langsung saja tidur tanpa ingat apapun. Dan sialnya, wekernya pun mati dan ia terbangun pukul 9 pagi. Jadilah ia terlambat memasuki kelas kuliah nya yang membuat sang dosen dengan berbaik hati mengusirnya pergi dari kelas.

"Aaaah ini menyebalkan!" Yoongi kembali menghentak kan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal.

Baiklah, ia akan ke studio nya saja untuk menenangkan mood nya.

Braak!

Yoongi mengusap bokong malang nya yang mencium lantai karena ketika akan berbalik ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan... eh, bidang?

Ia mengangkat wajahnya hendak mengumpati siapapun itu yang berani memperburuk paginya.

"Sunbaenim, apa kau baik baik saja?"

Yoongi tersentak. Suara ini...

"Sunbaenim?"

Pemuda yang menyebabkan adegan jatuhnya Yoongi ini menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi untuk mengeceknya.

Demi daging asap!

Itu Park Jimin!

Park Jimin!

Jimin masih memandang Yoongi dengan bingung. "Sunbae, apa kau demam? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Yoongi masih speechless menatap wajah tegas dan mata elang jimin yang menelisik wajahnya dari dekat. Kalau boleh, ia ingin meleleh saat ini juga.

"Sunbae?"

Jimin mengerutkan kening bingung karena sunbaenya ini tidak merespon. Ia berinisiatif untuk mengecek suhu tubuh yoongi. Ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi yoongi.

"Aku tidak apa apa!" Secara refleks yoongi sedikit berteriak dan langsung berlari menjauhi jimin dengan kecepatan penuh. Meninggalkan jimin yang memasang wajah blank karena kaget

""""

Yoongi masuk ke studio nya dengan tergesa gesa dan menutup pintunya cepat. Setelah itu ia hanya bisa merosot di balik pintu dan menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Uhh apa apaan tadi. Kenapa aku berlari? Ah bodoh! Harusnya aku bisa menyapa nya dan berkenalan secara resmi!" Yoongi bersungut sungut memaki dirinya.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap warna cerah di meja studio nya. Ia bangkit dan mengambil amplop berwarna cerah itu. Ia mendesah berat.

"Kapan kau akan membaca ini? Ah ani. Kapan aku memiliki keberanian menyerahkan ini?" Sedihnya sambil mengusap pelan amplop di tangannya yang berisi lirik lagu untuk jimin.

Brak!

"YOONGI HYUUUNG"

Yoongi tersentak dan langsung menghamburkan amplop nya di udara.

"JUNG HOSEOK! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU JIKA MELAKUKANNYA LAGI!" Yoongi sudah siap melempar hoseok dengan kursi plastik di depannya.

"Wow santai hyung. Hahahahaha. Apa kau sedang meratapi nasib mu dengan jimin lagi?" Tanya hoseok santai Yoongi hanya bersungut sungut sambil memungut amplop malang nya di lantai Hoseok kembali tertawa dan duduk di sofa

"astaga. Sampai kapan kau menyimpannya? Berikan padaku. Akan kupastikan jimin membacanya. Kau tau kan kami sangat dekat di club dance"

Yoongi mendengus sebal "jangan mengejek ku. Aku akan memberikannya sendiri suatu saat"

Hoseok tertawa mengejek "dan kapankah hal itu akan terjadi wahai min yoongi?"

Dan sebuah buku benar benar melayang ke wajah hoseok.

"""

"Yo Park Jimin!" Jimin menoleh untuk menemukan hoseok berlari ke arahnya dan memberinya high five.

"Yo hyung! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Club akan segera di mulai" jimin mulai memutar lagu untuk latihan mereka.

"Yeah aku sedang mendekati crush mu" hoseok berujar sambil melempar tasnya kesembarang arah.

Jimin menatapnya jengah. "Aku akan menelfon tae dan mengadukan mu. Dan apa kau bertemu yoongi hyung? Tadi dia bertabrakan denganku dan wajahnya memerah. Astaga aku benar benar ingin melahap nya astaga dia sangat cantik apa dia benar benar namja?" Jimin mulai bercerocos panjang lebar

"Ya aku bertemu. Astaga tak bisakah kalian jadian saja? Aku lelah melihat kalian" hoseok mendengus.

Jimin yang sedang berlatih waving itu mengehentikan gerakannya dan menatap lantai sendu. "Dia menghindariku. Apa dia akan menerimaku? Kami bahkan belum berkenalan! Aku yang selalu mengintip nya dari luar cafe nya bekerja."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas. "Mereka bodoh" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Lagipula ada seseorang yang terus mengirimiku surat cinta dengan amplop warna warni. Aku harus menemukan siapa orangnya sebelum aku jadian dengan yoongi hyung agar dia tidak terluka. "jimin menjelaskan.

Hoseok mengabaikan jimin dan mulai bergerak sesuai musik. Ia sudah di paksa bersumpah pada yoongi agar tidak membocorkan perasaannya pada jimin. Dan ia di paksa pula bersumpah pada jimin agar tidak membocorkan perasaannya pada yoongi. Hoseok mulai lelah.

TBC ?

Haloo^^ aku author baru disini~ eh aku reader aktif juga sih biasanya pake nama ycsupernova kalo kalian pernah liat ._. /gapenting. ini ff yoonmin pertamaku~ ceritanya abis muter lagu ah-choo nya lovelyz jadi baper trus kepikiran yoonmin/? mohon bantuannya dan maafkan kegajean ff ku ini T.T kritik saran di terima. review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Tingtong!"

"Sebentar!"

Jimin berteriak dari kamarnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Namun saat ia membukanya, seperti kejadian sebulan terakhir ini, tidak ada orang

Jimin mendengus. Ini bisa jadi perbuatan anak di sebelah apartment nya yang sangat usil itu. Lihat saja, akan ia adukan besok, Sungutnya.

Namun ekor mata sipitnya itu tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu berwarna biru langit di lantai. Dengan penasaran, ia mengambilnya san menggumam.

"Amplop lagi? Kemarin di tasku. Sekarang di rumahku? Wow apa ini karena aku sangat tampan?" Jimin menggumam sambil memasuki apartment nya lagi dan menutup pintunya.

Dan seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pintu bagian luar apartment jimin itu hanya bisa menarik nafas lega sambil mengatur rona merah di pipinya.

,,,,,

Jimin duduk di sofa apartment nya sambil membuka amplop biru cerah itu. Ia mengerutkan kening bingung karena di amplop itu terdapat fotonya ketika berlatih dance. Di ambil dari samping dan memperlihatkan jimin yang sedang berkeringat dan melakukan waving. Lalu ada tulisan di balik foto itu

"You're a good dancer. Fighting!"

Jimin tertawa sambil membaca tulisan itu . Lucu sekali mengirimi orang yg kau suka fotonya sendiri. Jimin segera bangkit dari sofa dan mencari kotak istimewa nya. Kotak dari kaca tempat nya menyimpan beberapa amplop dengan warna cerah dan berisi fotonya dengan note penyemangat di baliknya.

Jimin tertawa lagi. "Pasti pengirim ini sangat memperhatikan ku. Ahh aku sedikit berharap itu yoongi hyung" ia mendesah kecewa. Yoongi saja menghindarinya ketika mereka bertemu. Mana mungkin yoongi menyukainya?

"Sudah pukul 6 sore! Yoongi hyung akan bekerja. Aku akan ke cafe nya hahahaha. Tunggu aku sugar ku~ " dendang jimin sambil berlari ke arah kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

,,,

Yoongi sudah bersiap di mesin kasir dengan seragam cafe nya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dalam. Aah iya suka bau roti disini. Salah satu alasannya bekerja disini adalah aroma harum roti nya.

"Selamat datang tuan~" Yoongi akan menyapa dan menunjukkan gummy smile nya yang manis itu pada setiap pengunjung yang datang karena letak kasir memang di dekat pintu masuk.

"Yoongi-ah! Senyum mu manis sekali! Pengunjung semakin banyak gara gara kau ah aku mencintaimu!" Manager ahjumma itu memeluknya erat hingga yoongi merssa tulang nya akan remuk seketika.

"Kalau begitu naik kan gajiku ahjumma~" rengek yoongi dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu ahjumma! Aku pun manis! Untuk ku saja!" Sahut taehyung dari seberang ruangan karena sebenar lagi shift selesai.

Yoongi mendengus "berhentilah merebut milik ku taetae"

Taehyung tertawa "maafkan aku noona hahahahaha"

"Yak! Aku namja!" Yoongi tidak terima ia disebut noona. Ia kan manly dan swag huh.

"Sudah sudah! Kembali bekerja!" Ahjumma memberi perintah. Sedangkan yoongi dan taehyung hanya tertawa.

"Baby!"

Taehyung berjengit ketika sepasng lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan kekasih kudanya, hoseok, memeluknya.

"Hyung berhentilah melakukan itu" sungutnya. Ia berbalik untuk menghadap hoseok namun kaget melihat sesosok pendek di belakang hoseok dan menggenakan tudung dan kacamata.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Taehyung heran. Hoseok hanya tertawa.

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Buatkan saja dia cappuccino dan kita akan pulang" ujar hoseok

Meski dengan alis berkerut, Taehyung tetap kedapur dan membuatkan pria asing itu pesanan hoseok dan menaruhnya di meja luar karena pria aneh itu duduk di luar cafe. Padahal udara sedang dingin. Dan makhluk mana yang memakai kacamata hitam pukul 06.00 pm ketika matahari akan terbenam?

Pria aneh itu tak berucap apa apa saat Taehyung memberi cappuccino nya bahkan ketika hoseok berpamitan padnya akan pulang dengan taehyung. Ia hanya memandang ke dalam cafe dari balik kacamata hitam nya. Ke arah yoongi yang tersenyum manis pada pelanggannya.

,,,,

Yoongi menatap aneh sekelilingnya. Seperti ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi ia tidak tau siapa.

"Ada apa hyung?" Namjoon yang sedang membersihkan meja pelanggan menatap heran pada yoongi yang sedari tadi menoleh kanan kiri tak bisa diam.

"Ada yang memperhatikanku" ucapnya singkat yang sukses membuat namjoon kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

Namjoon melihat sekeliling. Ada beberapa pengunjung disana. "Ya mungkin pengunjung. Wajarlah karena wajahmu memang manis hyung"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Hentikan itu namjoon. Aku akan mengganti pakaianku dan segera pulang. Sebentar lagi seokjin hyung datang"

,,,

Jimin melihat yoongi berjalan ke luar cafe nya. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik tiang lampu jalan yang agak sepi. Menatap malaikatnya dalam diam.

"Huft..." yoongi mengusapkan tangan ke pipinya. Dingin sekali malam ini. Batinnya.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Lihatlah. Yoongi begitu manis tenggelam dalam jaket dan syal nya berjalan seorang diri di bawah cahaya bulan.

Yoongi berbalik ketika merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Dan jimin dengan refleks menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon disana. Ini yang dia lakukan hampir setiap malam. Menjaga malaikat manisnya yang berjalan seorang diri di jalanan sepi.

Ia mendengar dengusan pelan yoongi. Meski yoongi terlihat galak di kampus, tapi jimin tau bahwa sunbaenya itu berhati lembut. Ia pernah melihat yoongi menolong kucing kecil yang terluka, memberi burung burung di taman kampusnya makan, dan hal hal manis lain.

Ia berdiri agak jauh ketika mereka sampai di stasiun kereta. Ia tau yoongi akan pulang menaiki kereta malam. Dan ia akan pulang setelah memastikan yoongi masuk kereta dengan aman.

Hal itu yang telah di lakukannya setiap malam semenjak ia mengenal yoongi. Menjaga malaikat kecilnya...

,,,

"Park! Ayo segera ganti baju mu! Kita akan segera bertanding! " Bobby menatap jimin kesal. Sebentar lagi mereka akan bertanding futsal dan jimin masih asyik dengan salah satu hoobae mereka, jeon jungkook.

"Yaya! Aku kesana!" Jimin bangkit dan mengusak surai cokat jungkook.

"Yo jimin! Apakah itu pacar baru mu? Woah jikook couple! Hahahahaha" Woohyun, sunbae mereka ikut menyeletuk. Jimin hanya tertawa.

Hoseok dan taehyung mendekati jimin "park, apakah kau bersama jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya mendesak. Jimin sekali lagi hanya tertawa.

"Jawab jim. Apakah kau menyukainya?" Kali ini hoseok yang bertanya sedikit keras.

Jimin memandang mereka aneh. "Kalian kenapa? Memangnya kenapa? Jungkook baik kan?" Jimin menoleh pada jungkook dan menatap jungkook yang tertawa pada sesuatu di ponselnya. Setelah itu jimin hanya menepuk bahu hoseok dan taehyung dan berlalu untuk bergabung dengan tim futsal nya.

"Ayo hyung!" Jimin meneriaki hoseok karena permainan akan dimulai.

Setelah hoseok berlalu menyusul jimin, taehyung berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Ke seseorang yang duduk di pojok, memakai hoodie, dan sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan mata memerah. Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan menepuk punggungnya...

TBC ?

Haiiii ^^ aku lagi kebanjiran ide jdi aku apdet sebelum lupa/? Aku ngerasa ini kecepetan. Iya ngga sih? Maafkan typo dan kegajeannya :') makasih yang udh mau review fav atau follow :* saranghaeee~ /cium yoongi /digampar


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin menenteng tas nya pulang setelah pertandingan futsal tadi. Jungkook berjalan di sebelahnya karena mereka sama sama akan ke halte bus.

"Kau bermain hebat hyung!" Jungkook membuka pembicaraan dan mengacungkan dua jempol nya sambil menunggu bus.

Jimin tertawa "Tentu saja! Ini aku Park Jimin bagaimana aku bisa bermain jelek?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Terserah padamu hyung. Ngomong ngomong bolehkah aku meminta minum mu? Aku haus sekali"

Jimin mengangguk dan membuka tas untuk mengambil botol mineral nya. Namun ia malah menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna kuning. Ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa amplop ini pasti berisi foto dirinya. Apakah Jungkook yang memberikannya?

"Ada apa hyung?" Jungkook bingung karena Jimin mendadak terdiam.

Jimin menggeleng. "Bukan apa apa. Minum ku habis kook. Maaf."

Jungkook mengangguk dan melihat bus Jimin datang, ia menepuk pundak Jimin untuk memberitahunya bahwa bus Jimin sudah datang. Jimin melambai pada Jungkook dan naik ke bus.

,,,

Sampai apartment nya Jimin segera membuka amplop kuning yang secara ajaib ada di tasnya itu. Benar saja. Amplop itu berisi fotonya saat tertawa di pertandingan tadi.

"Kau yang paling bersinar..." Jimin menggumam membaca note itu.

"Siapa yang mengirimkan note ini? Apa Jungkook?" Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memasuk kan amplop itu ke kotak kumpulan amplop nya.

Ting Tong!

Jimin mendengus. Itu pasti si alien yang ingin meminjam catatannya. Padahal jimin sedang ingin sendiri

"Park! Yeah!" Taehyung langsung menerobos masuk tepat setelah jimin membuka pintu.

"Catatannya di meja ambilah" jimin berucap malas dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Taehyung duduk di karpet di bawah jimin dan membolak balik catatan jimin.

Jimin menutup matanya lelah. "Aku rasa aku tau pengirim semua amplop amplop itu"

Taehyung terbelalak "jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan!" Tegasnya

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya dan langsung duduk menegak kan badannya "Maksudmu? Kau tau pengirimnya?"

"E-eh... T-tidak!" Taehyung tergagap

"Hey Kim. Kita ini sahabat. Apa kau akan membohongiku?" Jimin berucap tajam.

"Kau akan tau 2 hari lagi. Saat ulang tahunmu. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat"

,,,

Tik tik tik...

Hanya suara jam yang terdengar di apartment yang di tempati yoongi. Ia sedang benar benar serius rupanya menghadapi laptop nya dan seerangkat alat pembuat lagu lain. Sesekali ia menggumamkan lirik lirik mencari yang pas untuk lagunya.

"Berkediplah atau kau akan semakin sipit hyung." Suara taehyung memecahkan kebisuan di apartment kecil tempat mereka tinggal itu. Yoongi dan taehyung memang tinggal bersama demi menghemat pengeluaran sebagai mahasiswa. Meski terkadang hoseok menginap dan membuat yoongi menyingkir jauh jauh daripada telinga suci nya terkotori suara suara aneh dari kamar taehyung.

Yoongi mendengus "Diamlah. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi. 2 hari lagi lagu ini harus selesai."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti "Tapi istirahatlah hyung. Ini sudah tengah malam. Lanjutkan saja besok. Bukankah besok jadwal mu kosong? "

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ingin ini segera selesai. " yoongi masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tapi tae, kau memang dekat dengan Jimin. Apakah kau kenal siapa itu Jungkook?" Tanya yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menghadap taehyung.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi kata Hosiki hyung, Jungkook adalah mantan pacar Jimin dan adik tingkat kita. Dia terkenal pintar karena itu dia bisa masuk universitas di umurnya yang masih kecil itu" Jelas taehyung.

Yoongi menunduk. Mantan pacar ya... ucapnya dalam hati.

,,,

"Hyung..." Taehyung mengangkat telfon di ponselnya sambil mengusap lembut bahu yoongi yang tertidur di sofa.

"Ya tae?" Hoseok di seberang sana mengerutkan kening. Tumben sekali kekasih aliennya menelfon di pagi buta.

"Yoongi hyung tertidur di sofa setelah membuat lagu itu. Aku kasihan dan gemas melihatnya. Apa Jimin benar benar mencintai yoongi hyung?" Taehyung berkata pelan.

Terdengar suara hoseok menarik nafas berat disana. "Aku mengenal Jimin dengan baik. Dia memang mencintai Yoongi hyung. Hanya saja mereka terlalu bodoh"

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Kita lihat, apakah dua hari lagi cinta mereka benar benar terbukti.."

TBC?

Yeaaaahhh udah chap segini~ semoga chap depan bisa jdi chap akhir soalnya ide nuat ending mendadak satang dan hilang T.T semoga ha bosen yaaah ;-; makasih sebelumnya buat phyl eonni yg mau aku pm malem2 gegara aku bingung aplot. Maafkaaaan /bow sama yoongi/ sekali lagi kritik saran di terima~ review please? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey yo Park! Apakah pestanya nanti malam jadi?"

"Park! Apa kau tidak akan mentraktir kami?"

Celetukan seperti itu sudah diterima Jimin seharian ini.

Ya memang hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya bersemangat sekaligus gugup. Hari ini pagi pagi sekali, ia menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna baby pink di pintu apartment nya. Menampilkan siluet tubuh seseorang yang tangannya membentuk tanda love dan note kecil bahwa si penulis akan menyerahkan kado untuknya di taman dekat kampus mereka.

Yah... bagaimana seorang Park Jimin tidak ikut gugup?

Di tambah pula memang rencananya ia akan 'menembak' malaikat seputih susu semanis gula nya itu disana. Mungkin ia harus melakukannya tepat sebelum seseorang itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin malaikat seputih susu nya itu salah paham duluan. Bisa gawat.

"Hyung!" Jimin menepuk punggung Hoseok yang menikmati ramyun di kantin dengan keras

Hoseok mengerang kesal. Ia sudah hampir melempar mangkuk di depannya ke wajah jimin jika saja taehyung tidak memelototinya memperingatkan uang yang sudah ia habiskan untuk membelikan 'seme kuda' nya itu makan.

"Katakan apa maumu pendek" Hoseok berkata ketus

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya?" Jimin duduk di depan hoseok dan bertanya to the point.

"Belum."

Kali ini jimin yang mengerang kesal. "Kau sudah berjanji! Ini hidup dan matiku! Ayolah tae kau saja yang bilang padanya ah siapapun lah!"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kau cerewet. Aku malas"

Jimin sudah siap melemparkan ramyun hoseok jika saja hoseok tidak memelototi jimin bahwa yang ingin jimin lempar itu kekasih alien hoseok.

"Ayolaaaah" kali ini jimin memasang serangan aegyo nya.

Hoseok terbatuk keras saat itu juga "uhuk uhuk! Kau menjijikkan. Baiklah. Akan ku katakan padanya bodoh."

,,,

Drrtttt

"Yoong! Angkat telfon mu" Bisik teman sebelahnya karena handphone yoongi terus bergetar sedari tadi.

Yoongi mendengus. Ia sedang asyik memperhatikan saem yang menjelaskan tentang musik klasik.

Tapi akhirnya ia tetap membuka lock screen handphone hitam nya itu dan mengerutkan kening membaca pesan dari sahabat aneh nya.

"Untuk apa ia menyuruhku ke taman sore nanti? Apa ia bodoh? Bukannya ia tau bahwa aku akan memberi kejutan untuk si pendek itu disana?" Yoongi menggerutu kesal.

"Ssttt diam" Temannya menyenggol yoongi untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Urus urusan mu sendiri." Yoongi melempar tatapan sadis nya yang langsung membungkam semua temannya yang melihat kearahnya.

,,,

Sekali lagi yoongi menoleh ke sekitar nya. Tidak. Ia hanya sendirian di lapangan basket ini. Bersama matahari yang sudah pasti tidak terhitung.

Yoongi berusaha melakukan shoot lagi. Dan gagal lagi. Ia terus terusan merasa seperti di awasi. Tapi jelas jelas ia sendirian di lapangan sebesar ini.

Ia menyerah dan melempar bola nya ke sembarang arah dan duduk di tengah lapangan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa kau lelah sunbae?"

Yoongi sontak berdiri ketika suara yang selalu dipikirannya itu terdengar tepat di belakangnya.

"J-jimin..."

Jimin memamerkan eye smile nya. "Hehehe aku tadi lewat dan memperhatikanmu bermain basket. Ku pikir reputasimu sebagai pemain basket terkenal itu benar. Tapi kulihat kau gagal saat melakukan shoot tadi"

Yoongi memanas. Ia tidak suka ada yang menghina permainan basketnya. Meskipun itu Park Jimin!

"Dengar ya adik kelas sombong ku" Yoongi menatap tajam mata Jimin. Namun astaga, ekspresi itu justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jimin. Membuatnya ingin terus menggoda yoongi.

"Kau tidak tau apapun soal basket. Jadi diamlah dan pergi dari sini." Yoongi berkata tajam.

Jimin malah tertawa puas. "Yeah aku hanya tau tentangmu. Bukan basket. Aku menunggu jungkook tadinya. Baiklah aku akan pergi. Dan sampai ketemu nanti, noona. Hahahaha" Jimin berlari sebelum sepatu converse merah kebanggan yoongi mendarat di wajahnya karena berani memanggilnya noona. Heol. Yoongi kan manly. Hanya sedikit cantik saja. Iya kan?

,,,

Jimin masih memperhatikan yoongi setelah ia menggoda malaikat seputih susunya itu habis habisan. Lihat saja pipi nya yang memerah. Ah kalau saja ini bukan di kampus, ia pasti akan menerkam yoongi. Tidak. Jimin masih ingat kok ini kampus.

"Yeoboseyo? Ya ya kau tau kan rencana kita? Yeah terima kasih kau mau mengklarifikasi pikiran ku saat itu hahahaha. Baiklah. Di taman, sore ini." Jimin berucap panjang lebar di telfon sebelum menatap yoongi yang bersiap pergi itu sebelum ia juga meninggalkan lapangan basket itu untuk menyambut sorenya.

,,,

Sekali lagi yoongi memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ini sudah ke 4 kali nya ia mengganti pakaiannya. Heol ia ingin memberi Jimin kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia sudah membuat lagu yang manis untuk jimin dan akan ia berikan sore ini di taman. Tapi sahabat aliennya malah mengajaknya ke taman tepat satu jam sebelum pertemuannya dengan jimin. Jadi ia berencana setelah menemui si alien, ia akan langsung menemui Jimin.

"Apakah ini sudah terlihat pas?" Yoongi menggumam.

Ia benar benar merasa seperti gadis saja. Tapi ia hanya ingin terlihat sedikit lebih manis daripada ia di kampus biasanya yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong dan jins sobeknya. Jadi kali ini ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana coklat panjang serta sepatu kets hitamnya.

Oke. Semoga ini cukup manis.

Setelah semua cukup, yoongi memasuk kan dompet dan ipod nya ke saku, menarik nafas dalam dalam, dan pergi ke luar apartment nya untuk mencari bus ke taman tempat janjian.

Meninggalkan seseorang yang bersembunyi sambil mengulum senyum memperhatikannya sejak ia keluar apartment.

,,,

Jimin membolak balik foto di tangannya dalam perjalanannya di bus menuju taman. Ini foto yang tadi pagi ia terima dalam amplop dari penggemar rahasianya. Siluet tubuh mungil yang tangannya membentuk tanda love.

Tubuh mungil...

Otak Jimin berputar keras. Ia yakin sangat familiar dengan tubuh ini. Tapi...

Gotcha!

Otak Jimin akhirnya menemukan di antara tumpukan memorinya. Ia tertawa merasa bodoh namun bahagia di saat bersamaan.

,,,

Yoongi melirik jam di tangannya. Ini sudah lewat 30 menit ia menunggu taehyung di kursi taman di bawah pohon rindang ini. Taehyung harusnya tau bahwa Min Yoongi sangat TIDAK SUKA menunggu.

"Ck.. alien." Sekali lagi yoongi menatap arloji di tangan seputih susunya.

Puk!

Sesuatu mengenai kepala belakang yoongi. Si manis yang sudah setengah terbakar ini langsung menoleh untuk memaki siapapun-itu-pelempar-kepala-manisnya.

Tapi nihil..

Tidak ada siapapun disekitarnya. Taman itu sepi. Namun ia menemukan coklat berbentuk love yang masih rapi di bungkusnya. Yoongi mengernyit. Siapa yang melemparinya dengan coklat berbentuk love?

Yoongi berdiri dan memungut coklat itu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan bom. Heol, jaman sekarang banyak terror kan?

Puk!

Sekali lagi ada yang melempar belakang kepalanya. Yoongi berbalik dan hasilnya sama. Tidak ada siapapun. Namun ada coklat batangan yang masih rapi dan bagus dengan note. Yoongi mengernyit kan alis manisnya bingung dan mengambilnya.

"Temui aku di pinggir danau" yoongi membaca note itu.

"Hah? Apa ini Taehyung? Hahh awas saja alien itu" tanpa pikir panjang, yoongi segera melangkahkan kaki menuju danau yang ada di ujung taman. Tidak terlalu jauh memang. Tapi hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia harus cepat cepat jika tak ingin melewatkan acara kejutannya untuk jimin.

Puk!

Sekali lagi ada yang melempar yoongi dari belakang. Namun ketika ia berbalik, tetap tidak ada siapa siapa. Hanya ada sebuket bunga tulip merah. Oke, yoongi mulai takut. Ini sudah gelap dan ada yang melemparinya dengan benda benda aneh?

Mengabaikan semua pikirannya, yoongi kembali berjalan cepat menuju danau hampir berlari.

"Oppa!" Tiba tiba seorang anak kecil berlari ke arahnya dengan boneka teddy bear putih superbesar yang ia seret di belakangnya.

Yoongi beehenti berlari dan memandang gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa? Kau siapa?" Yoongi bertanya bingung.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan boneka teddy bear itu. "Ini untuk oppa dari pangeran oppa!"

Yoongi menatapnya bingung. Tapi ia tetap mengambil boneka yang ternyata tingginya melebihi setengah badannya itu.

Yoongi ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi gadis itu sudah berlari pergi dan yoongi tak sempat mengejarnya.

"Demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi sih sebenarnya?" Yoongi mempoutkan bibirnya secara tak sadar. Lihat, sekarang ia harus berjalan sambil membawa teddy bear yang besar ini, coklat, dan sebuket bunga. Ugh. Memang badan yoongi sebesar apa?

Ketika akhirnya ia sampai di pinggir danau, ia malah di suguhi pemandangan paling menyakiti hatinya.

Di sana

Park Jimin

Duduk bersama

Membelakanginya

Dan

Melingkarkan sebelah lengannya

Di pinggang

Jeon Jungkook!

Rasanya mata yoongi memanas. Ia ingin melempari mereka dengan boneka dan coklat dan bunga di tangannya. Tapi apa haknya? Memang jimin itu siapanya?

Yoongi menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik teddy bear di pelukannya. Tak sanggup beranjak se senti pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namun ia merasa seperti teddy bear nya di jauhkan dari wajahnya. Ketika ia mendongak untuk protes, ia melihat Park Jimin tersenyum padanya.

Dan Jeon Jungkook membawa kue tart bertuliskan Yoongi Jimin dan lilin yang menyala.

Yoongi menatap mereka berdua bingung. Ada apa ini?

Jimin mengacak rambut yoongi. "Aku tau kau lah yang mengirimkan amplop amplop itu padaku kan hyung?"

Wajah yoongi memanas. Ia tau bahwa wajahnya pasti merah sekarang. "A-aku.. aku.. aku..."

Jungkook tertawa. "Ini menggemaskan. Min Yoongi yang terkenal galak ternyata bisa semanis ini hahahaha"

Yoongi cemberut. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk memarahi Jungkook.

Tiba tiba Jimin berlutut di depan yoongi dan menggenggam tangan kanannya. Mengulurkan setangkai lagi tulip merah.

"Aku yang selama ini mengikutimu. Mengintip mu dari luar cafe mu. Mengikutimu pulang. Yang menjagamu dari jauh. Melihatmu menolong anak anak kucing itu. Menunggumu keluar apartment mu sore ini. Aku dengan bodohnya tidak tau kalau malaikatku ini juga mencintaiku. Jadi, mau kah kau mengambil tulip ini dan menerima Park Jimin yang tidak menerima penolakan ini?" Jimin mengucapkannya dengan menatap mata yoongi.

Saat ini yoongi benar benar meneteskan air matanya. "Kau bodoh. Ya kau bodoh. Aku yang selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan. Memasukkan amplop amplop itu ke tempatmu. Menonton setiap futsalmu. Dan dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari kau juga menyukaiku. Dan yah... kau tidak menerima penolakan kan?" Yoongi menyeka air matanya dan mengambil tulip di tangan jimin.

Jimin bangkit dengan mata berbinar dan memeluk malaikat nya erat. Ia membisik kan kata kata cinta hingga seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

"Uhm permisi... jika sudah selesai, bisakah kalian tiup lilin ini dan membiarkanku berkencan dengan bobby hyung?" Jungkook menatap mereka setengah kesal.

"Bobby? Kau dan bobby..."

"Dia itu pacar bobby. Mereka berdua sahabatku hyung." Jimin menyela yoongi untuk menjelaskan. Yoongi hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baik. Tiup lah ini~ " jungkook menyodorkan tart di tangannya.

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Jimin dan yoongi langsung meniup lilin nya. Setelah meletakkan kue itu di kardusnya lagi dan menaruhnya di rumput, jungkook bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah. Tugasku selesai wkwk. Aku pamit dulu!" Jungkook segera berlari karena ponselnya terus berdering menandakan bobby sudah mencarinya.

Jimin segera duduk di rumput dan menghadap danau. Menarik yoongi agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau menyiapkan semua ini? Dengan taehyung dan hoseok? Yoongi memberikan tatapan menyelidik setelah duduk di pangkuan jimin dan menyendarkan badannya di dada bidang jimin.

"Yeah mereka membantu memang." Jimin mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana mereka?" Yoongi bertanya

"Kau akan tau setelah melakukan..." jimin menunjuk pipinya. Ceritanya dia ngode agar yoongi mau menciumnya.

Pipi yoongi memerah seketika. Tapi ia tetap mencium pipi jimin.

"Lihatlah ke langit." Jimin menunjuk langit di atas mereka yang sekarang di penuhi kembang api yang meledak ledak berbagai warna. Yoongi tertawa. Sekarang ia tau dimana sahabat aliennya.

"Ah hadiahmu!" Yoongi merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan ipod beserta earphone nya. Setelah memasangkannya di telinga jimin, ia menyetel lagu buatannya sambil tersenyum. Jimin mengacak rambut yoongi gemas.

"Ini lagu yang bagus kau tau." Jimin mencium kening yoongi. "Terima kasih hyung."

Yoongi tersenyum dan menunjukkan gummy smile nya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir jimin dan berbisik "Happy Birthday.."

Sementara ipod yoongi masih memainkan lagunya untuk jimin

We're playing a vivid symphony:

A rainbow symphony!

The reason scars don't heal when you try to forget,

Is because trying to forget makes you remember them.

I go around, and around, and around, and around in circles,

But I think it's time to stop spacing in front of a clock that's already stopped.

The more powerfully I feel,

That I want to be with you forever,

The more I lose the ability to stay in one place.

I'm the rain, you're the sun, so let's join hands;

We're right here together!

We're playing a vivid symphony:

A rainbow symphony;

I've stumbled upon sounds,

I wasn't able to produce alone!

Crying, laughing, with a do-re-mi-fa-so;

A symphony of emotions resounding together.

My white sighs disappear into the sky without warning,

As I look up to the sky and notice pink blooms forming upon the cherry blossoms.

I go around, and around, and around, and around in circles;

Bearing all my happiness and pain, I'm waiting for spring.

It's so strange: your smile,

Stains this monochrome city,

With so much vivid color.

Hey, let's hold tight to this moment;

We're here, together!

Petals float through the sky,

In a spring-colored symphony;

I've stumbled upon sounds,

I can't produce at any other time than now!

Because you're here with me, I can smile;

A symphony that shares time between us.

You're always a magician,

Making the entirety of each melody of regular days,

Into a recognizable masterpiece.

Yeah, you're just like Tchaikovsky;

You give me sounds filled with bravery.

We're playing a vivid symphony:

A rainbow symphony;

I've stumbled upon sounds,

I wasn't able to produce alone!

As if welling up, with a do-re-mi-fa-so;

The melody I'm playing…

The melody you're playing…

A symphony of emotions resounding together.

[Coala mode - Nanairo symphony]

END

JENG JENG JENG ENDING! Hehehehe kemarin sengaja upload cma pendek biar makin penasaran ceritanya hahahahahahaha /ketawa manis/? Gimana gimana? Bagus? Jelek ya T.T miaaan kalo mengecewakan :'( makasih buat yg udah mau review yeyeee aku cinta kaliaaaaaan :** last but not least. Review please ^^


End file.
